


So Here's What We're Going To Do

by JayhawkWrites



Series: Domus Civita [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom/sub, M/M, Pain Kink, Phone Sex, Vibrators, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Blaine hates when Kurt is gone for Fashion Week and he always likes to have a little something special for him when he returns. (OR) Where Blaine makes cookies for Kurt, has amazing phone sex, and then attempts to eat said cookies.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Domus Civita [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918696
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	So Here's What We're Going To Do

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is set during the Epilogue of Domus Civita after the boys get married. You do not need to have read that story to understand this one, though if you haven't read it and you'd like to, I sure won't stop you!
> 
> Fill for the October #2 Glee Fanfiction Friday Prompt: Person A (walks up to Person B, pushes a strand of hair behind their neck, kisses their neck softly): If you ever eat my cookies again, I will end you.

Kurt absolutely loved it when his husband let his hair grow out. The curls were amazingly soft, and he loved to tug on them every now and then, especially when having hot and heavy sex. Blaine didn't let them get too long most of the time. The only time he did was when Kurt was away for work. It was sort of a protest to him being gone.

Blaine loved and hated Fashion Week. All of the Fashion Weeks to be quite honest. Well, that's not entirely true. He hated that Kurt was so busy before them and how long he was gone. When Kurt got home though, his pent-up dominant hormones were raging, and that Blaine loved!

Kurt was set to return from one such trip tomorrow. He had caged Blaine's cock before he left and had not permitted him to unlock it while he was gone unless there was an emergency; apparently, needing to cum was not an emergency. Blaine really wanted to show Kurt how much he missed him, so he made him his favorite cookies as a welcome home surprise.

"He's going to love these," Blaine said to nobody as he was mixing up the batter. "I wonder if I should take a picture of them and ruin the surprise?"

He chuckled at that, thinking of when he'd made brownies naked for his husband a while ago. In the end, he decided to take a picture of the stand mixer, and if his caged cock happened to be in it, the happier his husband would be, right?

 **From Blaine (5:53)** : Working on a sweet surprise for your return.

Right after Blaine hit send, he mentally did the math and hoped his husband was still awake. It was almost midnight in Paris, and he knew Kurt would be tired after his show at Fashion Week today. Just as he finished that thought, his phone dinged with a new message.

 **From Kurt (11:54)** : Is my surprise what's in the mixer or that gorgeous cage?

 **From Blaine (5:55)** : Either. Both. Whichever would make you happiest, sir.

 **From Kurt (11:57)** : Good boy. Call me before you put anything in the oven.

 **From Blaine (5:58)** : Yes, sir.

Blaine was already trying to get hard in his cage at the sheer thought of what Kurt could be wanting him to call for. It only took him about 10 more minutes before the ingredients were all mixed. He took a deep breath and called his husband.

"Unnggg," his husband moaned as he answered the phone.

Blaine gulped and tried to will his dick to stay soft instead of attempting to get hard in its confines.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked when he didn't hear anything on the other side of the line.

"I'm here, sir," Blaine choked out.

"Good," Kurt said, sounding calmer than he was. "I was just thinking about how much I missed you, and I had an idea of how you could help me out."

"Anything you want, sir," Blaine replied. He knew whatever it was was going to leave him in a desperate mess. He absolutely knew it, and he couldn't wait.

"I want you to go into the bedroom and get out the lube and the purple vibrator I know you like," Kurt said. "When both of those things are out and the phone holder is in place, I want you to FaceTime me."

"Yes, sir," Blaine panted. _Yup, I'm going to be a desperate fucking mess_ , he thought as he made his way to their bedroom. He loved, absolutely fucking loved the purple vibrator. Not only was it the largest one they owned, but it also had the strongest vibrations and hit his prostate perfectly.

When he got to the room, he affixed the phone holder to the headboard first. After their first attempt to do anything sexual while Blaine was holding the phone failed miserably, they got creative and found a way to have a phone holder on the headboard that they could take on and off. Next, he put the items on the bed and then finally hit the FaceTime button. Within seconds, Kurt's face was filling the screen.

"Hi, sweetheart," Kurt said with a smile.

"Hello, sir," Blaine answered.

"So, here's what we're going to do," Kurt began. Blaine loved when these words came out of his husband's mouth, even when he didn't get to cum. "You're going to get yourself ready, however much or little you would like, and then you're going to fuck yourself with the vibrator on the highest setting until I cum. I don't care how fast you're moving it in and out of yourself as long as it's moving."

 _Oh. My. God_ , Blaine thought. _Yup, desperate fucking mess_. "Yes, sir," he said aloud.

"You have no talking restrictions at all tonight," Kurt told him. "Just remember, the quicker I cum, the quicker you can be done."

 _I really do love this man!_ Blaine thought.

"I want that gorgeous ass of yours facing the camera," Kurt instructed just as Blaine was getting ready to ask him how he wanted him positioned.

Blaine placed his phone in the holder on the headboard and then positioned himself so that Kurt had the best view possible of his ass. While he was positioning himself, he noticed that Kurt had begun lazily stroking himself again. _Oh, how I miss that cock_ , he thought.

After he was positioned, Blaine liberally coated the vibrator in lube and then slowly started to insert it into himself with no prep.

"You really are a pain slut, aren't you?" Kurt asked.

"You know how much I'd rather it be your cock stretching me open, sir," Blaine panted as the vibrator finally bottomed out. He turned it on it's highest setting and screamed.

"I am so glad our apartment is soundproof," Kurt said. "You sound delicious when you scream like that, sweetheart."

"I know...you like it...when I don't...hold back," Blaine moaned as he thrust the vibrator in and out at a quick pace. The pain and pleasure combination was making him delirious already, and he was going to draw this out as long as he possibly could. He had learned exactly what his husband liked to see, and he intended to put on the best show of his life.

"You take that so well, sweetheart," Kurt said, still lazily stroking himself.

"Wish...it...was...you!" Blaine grunted out. The pain in his ass was gone, and all he could feel was blissful pleasure. His cock was straining to get out of its cage, and even the pain of that felt good. He sped up the pace of the vibrator going in and out of himself, almost as if he fucked himself hard and long enough, he could cum. Of course, he'd read online that after extended-much longer than he's been in his cage-periods of being in a chastity device, a guy could cum while still in the cage; he knew he'd never disobey his husband like that, though. Not only that, he really did love the denial, and he knew that when Kurt got home, his husband would let him out.

"Yes," Kurt said behind him. "You're getting all puffy, sweetheart." Kurt secretly loved it when Blaine's rim got all puffy. He'll never forget that week they met in Italy how Blaine had asked him to suck on it and cause that pleasure/pain that his husband loved so much. "Reach around and spank yourself," Kurt commanded.

"Nnngggg," Blaine groaned as he simultaneously heard the command and hit his prostate at the same time. He balanced himself and reached his free hand around and spanked himself hard, probably harder than Kurt would have. Blaine knew that Kurt loved it when his ass turned that pretty shade of reddish-pink, and Blaine himself loved the sting. Between the vibrator hitting his prostate over and over, the sting on his asscheeks, and Kurt's moans behind him, Blaine was certain he was going to bust out of his cage at any moment.

Kurt had intended this to go on much, much longer. He had wanted to make Blaine more desperate than he'd ever been in his life. However, the best laid plans don't always go as expected, especially when you have a beautiful man doing what Blaine was doing for him in front of you. Kurt came with a yell of Blaine's name, not giving a shit about who might hear him or how pissed they would be at their sleep being disturbed.

When Kurt finally came down from his orgasm, he heard his beautiful husband chanting "please" in the most wrecked voice ever. _Hmmm, maybe he got closer to the level of desperate I wanted him to than I thought._

"You can stop now, sweetheart," Kurt commanded and saw his husband first stop spanking himself, then turn off the vibrator, and finally slip the vibrator out of his ass. There, staring at him, was Blaine's gaping hole. "How I wish I were there to lick that gorgeous hole. You really are too delicious for your own good."

Blaine let Kurt look at him until he was commanded to finally turn around. He flopped over onto his back, not strong enough to do anything else at this point. He couldn't even imagine how he'd feel if he had been allowed to cum.

"I love you, sir," Blaine said dreamily.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Kurt replied. "I'm going to stay with you until you're fully back with me, and then, I need to go shower and make sure I'm all packed."

"Mmm-hmmm," Blaine said so that Kurt knew he heard him. He slowly came back to himself, glad that he didn't float too far. That was part of the reason for the cage, though. He expected Kurt to push him when he wasn't there with him, and the cage, thus far at least, had ensured that he never got too far into subspace without his sir there with him.

"I'm good, now," Blaine said.

"I love you, so much, Blaine," Kurt said to him. "And, I can't wait to come home to you in a couple of days."

"I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine replied. "I miss you so much. I'm not sure why, but this time seems to be harder than the other times you've been gone."

"I know what you mean," Kurt said. "It's been ridiculously hard for me, too." Little did Blaine know, Kurt had booked a very early flight for first thing this morning. He'd be home tomorrow morning sometime, right after Blaine usually woke up. "Okay, I'm going to go shower and get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow and see you in a couple of days."

"Sleep well, love," Blaine said. "I'm going to go finish your surprise."

"You do that," Kurt chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye," Blaine said.

"Bye," Kurt replied and then ended the call.

Blaine laid in bed for a few more minutes before getting up, cleaning the toy, and then putting everything away. Then, he walked to the kitchen to bake Kurt's cookies.

Later that night, after all of the cookies were baked, Blaine decided that his husband would never know if he ate a couple of them. He didn't always have a sweet tooth, not like Kurt at least, but when he did, he kind of went overboard.

The next morning, Blaine was awoken by a very familiar pair of hands around him and soft lips kissing his neck.

"Surprise, Blaine," he heard his husband say as he drifted to consciousness.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he finally registered that his husband was there with him. "What? How? I missed you so much!" he finally shouted, tears in his eyes.

"I missed you, too," Kurt replied. "I caught an earlier flight. I realized that my team could do everything today without me, and I couldn't stand to be away from the man I loved."

"I'm so glad you did," Blaine said and kissed his husband deeply, morning breath be damned.

When they finally got out of bed, Blaine got ready for the day, sans clothes, and went to the kitchen. Blaine usually spent his first few days after Kurt got home completely naked, knowing that his husband always had some pent-up dominant energy to burn off after being gone for so long. Kurt was going through his mail at the table, and Blaine thought he'd sneak one more cookie before presenting them to his husband. He knew if he didn't at least try to sneak one, he wouldn't get anymore.

Kurt saw Blaine at the counter with his back toward him. He walked up to him, pushed a rogue strand of hair away from his neck, and kissed his neck softly.

 _Oh, shit_ , Blaine thought.

"If you ever, ever eat my cookies again," Kurt said in a commanding tone, "I will end you."

Blaine gulped and nodded gently, setting the cookie he had picked up back down in the container.

"I've read about subs keeping their cages on for all but a month out of the year," Kurt said casually, still kissing Blaine's neck softly. "I'd hate to see that happen to _your_ gorgeous cock. You know how much I love it."

"I promise," Blaine breathed out. "I won't ever eat your cookies again."

"Good boy," Kurt said and grabbed one of said cookies. "These are delicious by the way."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine said.

"So here's what we're going to do…" Kurt began.

 _Today's going to be a long fucking day_ , Blaine thought. _And, I cannot wait!_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I always want to give credit where it's due when I see something and then adapt it to make it my own. Shandyall had Blaine grow out his beard and hair in her Symphony Verse and I loved it...so I borrowed the idea for this story.


End file.
